In some scenarios, a computer user may want to perform a search query about a topic of interest while interacting with a computing device. For example, a user may be playing a video game executed by a gaming device, and want to learn more about a displayed object. In a typical query approach, the user has to stop playing the game and use a separate search application on the device (or another device such as a smartphone).